


Alternate Chapters and Deleted Scenes

by Livelongandfangirling



Series: Change In Colour [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, nothing too groundbreaking just some stuff I've came up with and figured I'd post, since my writer's block still hasn't returned from war, this is basically just a fic dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelongandfangirling/pseuds/Livelongandfangirling
Summary: Some stuff from Change in Colour that didn't make the final edit, or is told from a different perspective.





	1. Crash, Bang, Wallop (Chapter 6 alt.)

**Author's Note:**

> No I haven't fallen off the face of the earth (although I have been in a bit of a funk lately), they say that to get through writers block you should just write whatever comes into your head and so far... this is it. It's not much, mainly bits of chapters written from a different characters point of view, but I do kinda like them and wanted to post them here.  
> I a trying to get back on the writing bandwagon but it's been pretty tough since I've had a lot going on with myself and my family since before Christmas. I really hope that I'll have an update to one of my fics soon, in the mean time I hope you enjoy these!

_Sunday 17 th April – Shanghai International Circuit_

The paddock in Shanghai was by far the most unusual and beautiful on the race calendar by far. After the large tarmac expanse was the pagodas sat on stilted platforms above the dark and calm water, with ever other available space taken up by a variety of native trees and rocks.

It was almost the perfect area of calm, something Sebastian really needed after today.

The incident at the first corner had been on replay almost every time he closed his eyes; the Red Bull coming up his inside, him veering left to try and avoid him, not knowing that Seanagh was still trying to re-join the track after going wide, and of course the final blow of their cars colliding, the whole front wing of Seanagh’s car flying off into the barriers.

Sebastian had two set rules when it came to racing:

Don’t crash into your team mate

And don’t fall in love with another driver

And yet Sebastian, as he sat on the railing turned endless bench outside the team pagoda with his head buried in his hands, realised he had broken them both in a span of just three years (one of them more than once).

Seb stood up with a sigh and turned round to lean against the railing, looking out at the rest of the paddock. He felt bad at snapping and shouting at Kvyat the way he did, he made a mental note to call him on Monday and apologise when he was in a better mood. What he’d give for a re-set button to start the day all over again.

He closed his eyes gain, feeling almost desperate for just a second of calm. A part of him felt bad for almost running out of the post-race debrief, but he didn’t have any other choice. If he had stayed in the same room as Seanagh for any longer he probably would have snapped and apologised for everything. Opening his eyes again the guilt still hadn’t gone, he still felt bad for breaking her heart so who knew how long this fresh wave of guilt would last.

Then – as Sebastian was leaning against the railing, looking down at the water that barely moved under the pagoda – the sliding door behind him opened, and the quiet sound of a single pair of footsteps quietly approached him.

“Hey” Her voice, Seanagh’s voice, the one thing he could recognise at the drop of a hat. Crisp and English and hers and just… _perfect._ Seb didn’t see the look on her face as she approached him, and stood right next to him, only a few inches of air between the two team mates. He finally plucked up the courage to half turn and look at her, letting out a small sigh as Seanagh looked at him with what almost looked like pity. “You’re not actually beating yourself up over the start are you?”

“I…” What he wanted to say was sorry. Sorry for crashing into her, sorry for putting her in a difficult situation as a result, sorry about Russia…

When Sebastian realised that no words were going to come out of his mouth, he huffed and went back to looking out at the paddock. Ever since Seanagh had signed her contract Seb had been terrified of them turning into another him and Mark because of the way he’d ended things. That was partially the reason why he’d extended out the olive branch so quickly. He wanted things to be good between them, he wanted them to be good team mates (maybe one day, something close to friends). Now he felt like he’d ruined everything between them once again.

“I’m not mad at you” Seanagh sighed, he could tell she was still looking at him. “I’ve seen a few replays, and it really wasn’t your fault” She said matter of factly. It helped, a bit.

Sebastian expected himself to tense up when Seanagh gently put a hand on his shoulder, but somehow it made him suddenly relax, and almost feel better.

“You’re the only one here sulking Seb, and if I were you I wouldn’t bother” Seanagh sighed again, ever so slightly squeezing Seb’s shoulder. He definitely hadn’t been sulking, but if he had been he wouldn’t be any longer.

Sebastian snapped his head round to look at his team mate with the smallest of smiles. It had been well over a year since Seanagh had called him Seb. After everything he’d done, breaking up with her right after their anniversary, leaving her at a time when she needed love and support the most, not nearly giving a good enough apology and barely speaking to her since…

“You called me Seb” He spoke softly, only for Seanagh to hear. He couldn’t see but his whole face had practically lit up. Maybe things between them were going to be alright after all.

“And?” Seanagh took her hand off Sebastian’s shoulder and stood up straight still maintaining the close gap between them, a hint of pink in her cheeks.

“Well you know ever since we… um… you know” Seb also stood upright, waving his hands awkwardly around in the air. “You’ve always called me Sebastian” A very brief silence fell between the two while the wheels turned in Seanagh’s brain.

“Just being friendly” She smiled sweetly with a small shrug. Friendly, what Sebastian would give for the pair of them to properly be on good terms. “Anyway” Seanagh clapped her hand on Seb’s shoulder and kept it there. “We’ve probably got some flights to catch” Sebastian nodded and briefly placed his hand on Seanagh’s back as they walked back into the team pagoda and went upstairs towards their driver rooms.

“I’m really sorry” Sebastian finally managed to say when they reached the top of the stairs. Seanagh paused and sighed, slightly tilting her head to one side.

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for team mate, see you at the airport” She smiled yet again before diving into her room, presumably to grab her things and get changed.

Sebastian took a brief moment to himself. He sighed and titled his head back, finally allowing his shoulders to drop from their uptight hunch. For the moment, it seemed that everything would be alright, and there would be no hard feelings between the two Ferrari drivers heading into the next race. So Seb smiled as he dashed into his driver room to also grab his things before going to meet Britta and Antti downstairs.

Not yet realising that he had once again broken that second rule.


	2. Proud (Chapter 8 alt.)

_Sunday 15 th May – Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya, Spain_

Sebastian had long since left parc fermé by the time Seanagh had returned with her car. As he and Max were left to their own devices in the podium cool down room he could easily hear the loud reception his team mate got from the Ferrari mechanics and crowd surrounding them. And he didn’t even bother to stopping himself from grinning wildly.

“That was such a close finish” Max sighed. For a second Sebastian had forgotten he was there.

“Yeah… yeah very. Well not really for me but…” Seb trailed off and looked at the TV screen that was replaying the last lap of the race.

“I didn’t think you’d be so pleased to lose to her” Max scoffed, Seb just shrugged trying to pull some kind of disappointment from the air around him.

“Well it’s her first win with the team so…” Right as Max was about to rebut Seb, Seanagh walked in with tear stained cheeks and the most beautiful grin on her face. Sebastian only just let her put her helmets and gloves down on the small table before lunging over and pulling his team mate into a tight hug. “Well done” He sighed, for a split second not wanting to let her go. Seb ever so lightly kissed Seanagh’s cheek and leaned out, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. “You deserve this so much” He spoke every word with as much sincerity as he could muster while looking right into his team mate’s eyes. Seanagh was clearly far too emotional to say anything in response so she just beamed back at him, and Sebastian finally dropped his hands back at his sides.

“Well done, nice move into that last corner” Max tilted his head as he stepped forward with a slightly perplexed look on his face; his hand outstretched and a slightly beaten look on his face. Seanagh cleared her throat before firmly shaking her competitor’s hand.

“Thanks, you did a really great job out there” Seanagh grinned as she edged her way past to look at the timing screens as she fixed her ponytail.

Sebastian tried his best to keep his smile under control as he finished the bottle of water he had started when he walked in and fixed the third place cap on his head, nearly putting on the winners one by accident. With it still in his hand he walked over to Seanagh, and softly put his hand on her waist.

“I’m really proud of you, team mate” Seanagh accidentally brushed fingers with Seb as she took the cap from his hands, she was completely unaware as she turned and went over to the table to towel down her face and take a long drink of water. Seanagh looked like she was about to ask something when Richard appeared out of nowhere, cutting her off as she bounded over to hug her press officer.

“Oh you little star” Richard beamed as he wiped proud tears from his face as he looked down at his driver. “I’m so proud of you” Seanagh was once again speechless ad Richard squeezed her shoulders. Seb smiled at the sight, and wondered why Vanessa hadn’t managed to find her way in past Britta and Antti. “Thank you” Sebastian could just about hear Richard say.

“For what?” Seb looked over his shoulder and saw Richard pat the Ferrari logo on his shirt with pride. Seb smiled softly, feeling the exact same sentiment. “You’re welcome” Seanagh beamed proudly with a small giggle.

 

Sebastian walked out onto the podium with a small smile as he waved to the crowd and took his place on the third step, removing his third place cap with one hand and ruffling his hair with the other.

The crowd of fans on the circuit and the mechanics gathered beneath the podium all erupted into cheers and applause as Seanagh was announced and walked out with Richard behind her. She went right up to the fence at the edge of the podium and waved down to her family, before glancing over at Richard who was stood proudly on the constructors representative step.

Seanagh turned and slowly made her way over to the top step, her smile still etched on her face as she turned round and slowly removed her winners cap and God Save The Queen started to ring through the warm air, followed by all the Ferrari mechanics joining arms and shouting the words to the Italian anthem over the recorded music.

In a possible coincidence, both Ferrari drivers turned to look at each other as the anthems ended, and in Seanagh’s case wiping her eyes before she put her winners cap back on her head. She was presented with her trophy which earned an ear shattering roar from the crowd and mechanics below. Seanagh kissed her trophy before jumping off the podium and walking right up to the metal fencing and lifted her first place trophy aloft which somehow made her mechanics cheer even louder. Sebastian could just make out chants of “Forza, forza piccolina” as his team mate returned to the top step of the podium.

Seb just smiled and lifted his trophy and quickly put it down again, hastily grabbing his bottle of champagne and took a quick swig as the dignitaries and officials left the podium before he turned and doused Seanagh with almost the full contents of his bottle as the podium music rang out. Seanagh squealed as some went in her ear, and she sprayed champagne back at Seb and Max before taking a long drink from her own bottle.

“Thanks for that team mate” Seanagh jokingly huffed as she switched her Pirelli cap for her Ferrari one while the podium interviewer walked out to moderate applause. Seb politely smiled as he shook his hand, the interviewer waited for Seanagh to wipe her eyes as she looked out at the crowd before talking to her.

“I think it goes without saying, that the biggest of congratulations goes to Seanagh Palmer” He had to pause for yet another roar from the Ferrari mechanics. “You’re probably going to be asked this a lot, how do you feel right now?”

“Well… this is the happiest day of my life” Sebastian turned his gaze from the crowd to Seanagh and she had the widest and brightest smile on her face, rightly so, he thought. “I feel like I’m on another planet right now. To win any race is special but to win this race for the best team in Formula 1… I’m honestly lost for words”

“All of your family are here today, they must be very proud”

“Yeah, they’ve been with me through everything throughout my life and my racing career. Last year I thought F1 and me were finished but… Ferrari gave me a second chance and I want to thank them for that and also for building a truly amazing car” The second the interviewer went over to Max, Seanagh turned to Sebastian, who out of nowhere had a few tears in his eyes. Seanagh did too, but that wasn’t a surprise at all. Not realising that people would still be watching the pair of them Seb tightly hugged his team mate again. When he stood back they looked at each other for a moment with small smiles on their faces, the noise around them suddenly not as loud.

“Nothing is going to top this” Seanagh sighed after wiping her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she looked down and waved at your younger brother, who was also crying tears of pride.

“Nothing?” Seb asked.

“Nothing”

“Sebastian, well done on another podium today. You used a different strategy from your team mate today which seemed to put you on the back foot despite enjoying a great battle with Daniel Ricciardo. How do you feel your race went?” The interviewer jumped out of nowhere, pulling Sebastian back into reality. He paused, thinking of what to say, but when he looked up from his shoes all he could focus on was his team mate.

“Well first of all I would like to congratulate my team mate on her win today, she did a great job and we can all be very proud of her for recovering so well after yesterday. And…” He paused again, caught completely off-guard by the sweet smile Seanagh had as she looked at him.  “…as a sportsman and her teammate, you know it’s her day, so I feel like we should respect that and well done to her and to our team” As the interviewer made his final comment to the crowd, Sebastian placed his microphone down on the podium and went to kiss Seanagh’s cheek, but he ended up kissing her temple quite tenderly instead.

As a hot flush filled his cheeks Seb turned and gathered his trophy and champagne bottle in his arms before following Max off the podium and back into the cooldown room where Antti and Britta were waiting for him along with the other trainers and press officers.

“I’ve never known you to be so sporting Seb” Antti chuckled in amazement as he took everything out of Seb’s hands. “Seriously though, what you said was very sweet”

“Indeed” Britta hummed, looking at her driver with a raised eyebrow. He could see the questions behind her eyes that the two Germans both knew she didn’t want to ask. “We’ll walk to the press conference together” That meant waiting for Seanagh to reappear, when she did a good few steps behind Sebastian she ran towards Vanessa, and managed to hug her while carrying her trophy as Richard had a quick swig of champagne much to Britta’s annoyance.

“We have to finish work _before_ the party Richard” Britta teased. Richard just laughed and gave the bottle to Vanessa who happily took a quick swig herself.

“Oh Seb you forgot something” Seanagh reached into her trophy and pulled out a black Pirelli cap. “You left this on the podium”

“Uh…” Seb blushed again, wondering if Seanagh had been completely oblivious to the accidental kiss that caused him to leave in such a hurry.

“I’ll take that” Seanagh handed the third place cap to Antti and got pulled into a friendly one armed hug from the Finn as he congratulated her.

Eventually Britta and Richard managed to drag their drivers away from the podium room and down the stairs towards the post-race press conference. As expected Seanagh was on the receiving end of the vast majority of questions leaving Seb and Max to mull over their own races. Seanagh spoke of how she had come from being a McLaren reserve driver to a Ferrari race winner in just twelve months, quit the achievement many in the room had noted.

“Seb does it bother you that your team mate beat you today?” While the timing of the question surprised him, Sebastian had already been planning out a response since he’d sat down.

“No” He shook his head and shrugged. “Seanagh was clearly the best driver today, why would that bother me? If anything I’m impressed that after a year out of racing she’s won a race so soon. But I think we all know how good she is, so no, it’d doesn’t bother me at all. And like I said on the podium it’s her day, so please don’t try and detract from that” He reached out for Seanagh’s hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. _I’ll always have your back,_ the words he couldn’t say to her there and then.

Seanagh responded with a thank you and a small smile. Sebastian could swear that she gave his hand a squeeze in return, but he couldn’t tell over the tingling of his skin, and his heart thumping inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you'd like a re-write of a Change In Colour chapter from another pov then let me know (it could be fun, and I'm willing to try and write anything at this point to break through my writer's block)


End file.
